Tires utilizing a unique annular band have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,465, relates to a structurally supported resilient tire that supports a load without internal air pressure. In an exemplary embodiment, this non-pneumatic tire includes a ground contacting portion and side wall portions that extend radially inward from the tread portion and anchor in bead portions that are adapted to remain secure to a wheel during rolling of the tire. A reinforced annular band is disposed radially inward of the tread portion. This shear band includes at least one shear layer, a first membrane adhered to the radially inward extent of the shear layer and a second membrane adhered to the radially outward extent of the shear layer. Each of the membranes has a longitudinal tensile modulus sufficiently greater than the dynamic shear modulus of the shear layer so that, when under load, the ground contacting portion of the tire deforms to a flat contact region through shear strain in the shear layer while maintaining constant length of the membranes. Relative displacement of the membranes occurs substantially by shear strain in the shear layer. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,465 provides several advantages including, for example, the ability to operate without an inflation pressure and the flexibility to adjust the vertical stiffness of the tire somewhat independently of the ground contact pressure.
By way of further example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0159385, also relates to a non-pneumatic tire. In an exemplary embodiment, this non-pneumatic tire includes an outer annular shear band and a plurality of web spokes that extend transversely across and radially inward from the annular band and are anchored in a wheel or hub. In certain exemplary embodiments, the annular shear band may further comprise a shear layer, at least a first membrane adhered to the radially inward extent of the shear layer and at least a second membrane adhered to the radially outward extent of the shear layer. Under load, the annular band deforms in the contact area with the ground surface through a mechanism that includes shear deformation of the annular band. In addition to the ability to operate without a required inflation pressure, the invention of Publication No. 2004/0159385 provides advantages that include a more uniform ground contact pressure throughout the length of the contact area, which in turn provides performance characteristics similar to a pneumatic tire without certain drawbacks of prior non-pneumatic tires.
As described for the exemplary embodiments of the references discussed above, both used an annular shear band comprising a shear layer to provide desirable performance benefits in a tire. As described below, Applicants have discovered an advantageous construction for the shear layer that even further enhances the performance capabilities of the annular band. This improved construction for the shear layer has application in pneumatic tires, nonpneumatic tires, and other products as well. In addition, such advantages can be obtained, if so desired, without the use of additional reinforcing elements within the shear layer.